Changes
by touched by an angel with love
Summary: Hermione decides it's time for a change, as does Draco. how are their friends going to react? will a romance blossom? will a new friendship? you know it will. my second fic. HGDM
1. Their story

**Disclaimer: i do not won the Harry Potter characters**

**Changes**

**Chapter 1- their story**

Hermione and Harry were both staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow. She had just been named Head Girl and couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts.

She had just woken up when she realised that it was almost lunchtime, she bolted out of bed and got dressed. Racing downstairs she ran outside where she saw her friends walking back from the mini Quidditch pitch, laughing and smiling; as she made her way her towards she heard her name in their conversation, she quickly ducked behind a bush before they saw her.

"Did you see the way Hermione acted after her Runes exam? She completely freaked and snapped at people." Said Ron.

"Yeah, imagine what she's going to be like when we take our N.E.W.T's." said Harry.

"I think you're both being very cruel to Hermione," said Ginny. Hermione smiled, _'at least I have one friend that stands up for me.' _"She cares about her grades that's all."

"Yeah but Gin that's all she cares about."

"You saw the way she blew us off to do homework that's not even in until the end of October. She didn't even come to the club with us last night." Said Harry.

'_They went to a club last night? Without me?'_

"I guess you're right. But at least she helps us with our homework without any fuss."

They all laughed and walked back into the house. Hermione came out of her hiding place.

'_I can't believe it. How could they say those things about me behind my back? Do they honestly see me as a get out of homework free card? I basically do their homework for them. Well not anymore.'_

She ran inside and asked Mrs Weasley if she could pop to London for a few hours to do some errands who delightfully consented.

"It's about time you got out of the house dear. It's not healthy to be cooped up too long. Would you like me to tell the others where you've gone?"

"No thanks, I won't be long. They'll hardly notice I'm gone."

She apparated to the safety point.

Draco looked at a picture of the Golden Trio. He looked straight into Hermione's eyes and noticed the twinkle in them, he smiled. He had liked her for some time now; since the Yule Ball; she looked so perfect in her dress that even Fleur Delacour couldn't hold a candle to Hermione's beauty.

'_If only she knew.'_

Draco's mother came into the room and peered over his shoulder.

"Is that the girl you like?"

"What makes you think I like her?

"The way you're looking at her. Your eyes sparkle with happiness when you look at the picture."

Draco sighed. "I don't think I like her mother. I think I love her. But she's so caught up in Potter and Weasley to even notice me, other than the fact that she thinks I'm a Death Eater. She doesn't even notice that I've changed. I don't even want to be a Death Eater."

"I'm proud of you Draco for not choosing your father's path. You've been made Head Boy and she's been made Head Girl; why don't you see if you two can get to know each other without her other friends."

Draco nodded and his mother left the room. He got up, went over to his desk and pulled a parchment and quill towards him.

_Dear Hermione._

_How are you? Hope your summer's ok. Before you tear this letter please let me explain why I have written to you._

_As you know we are to be Head Boy and Girl, we will be working together more than you will be working with your friends, and we will be sharing a common room. I am merely requesting that we get along and promote House unity between Slytherin and Gryffindor, maybe even all Houses. Perhaps we could form a friendship of our own. I am a changed person; I no longer believe in blood prejudice, we're all the same whether purebloods like it or not. My father was a very big 'influence' on my past actions but now that he is gone my mother and I can be free of him._

_Send word back with my owl Midnight._

_Looking forward to seeing you this year (never thought I'd write that to you lol.)_

_Draco Malfoy._

_p.s. I am not nor will I ever become a Death Eater. I swear on my mother's life._

He called for his owl and sent it on its way.

'_This could be a good year.'_

Hermione had just come out of the piercing parlour. She was just reaching to pick up her shopping bags when a large black owl landed on her shoulders, glancing round she quickly ducked into the nearest alleyway, took the letter and read it. Smiling she tucked the note in one of her bags and wrote a reply.

'_Good thing I always carry some parchment and a quill with me, and a small bottle of ink.'_

_Dear Draco._

_My summer is going very well thank you. You would probably have guessed that I completed all the work set, and it doesn't even have to be in until the end of October, might as well get it out of the way so I can have fun whilst the rest of you suffer with extra work because you didn't complete it when you were given it. Lol. Yours too I hope._

_I would be delighted to accept your request; both House unity and friendship. It's about time someone did something about our Houses' hatred towards each other. I like your owl; his name really suits him, although I would have expected an Italian name like yours, but I like it a lot. _

_I believe that you are not a Death Eater; I saw the way you were just as scared and upset about what the other Death Eaters were doing to those muggles at the Quidditch World Cup; there was no need to swear on your mother's life, you care about her too much; I noticed that when Harry insulted her._

_Also looking forward to seeing you again. (Like you I never thought I'd be writing that to a Slytherin. Lol.)_

_Hermione._

_p.s. don't worry about Harry, Ron and Ginny, or any other Gryffindor. Their opinions of you don't matter and they should really grow up. I take back all the childish comments made towards you the past six years._

She attached the reply to Midnight, gave him a quick stroke and some owl treats and he took off. As she arrived back at the Burrow everyone was outside eating dinner.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. It took longer than I thought."

"It's no matter dear, although I was about to send Percy to look for you, did you get everything you need?"

"Yes thank you."

"Please sit down. I'll take your bags upstairs."

Hermione quickly took the letter out of one of the bags and tucked it into her pocket. She sat between Harry and Ron and began eating.

"Hermione, where were you? We couldn't find you." Said Harry.

"I was in London for something. Why? Am I not allowed to go to London on my own?"

"No, no, no. we didn't mean it like that. We just wondered where you were that's all; Ginny went to your room and you weren't there so we asked mum whether she had seen you and she said you had gone out for a few hours." Explained Ron.

'_They really do care and this morning was just a spur of the moment. But then why do I fell like there's an ulterior motive for their concern?'_

Ron continued. "Now that you're back; how do you feel about helping me and Harry with our homework?"

'_Knew it. They weren't having a spur of the moment; they only want me with them for my brains. What creeps.'_

"Sorry guys but I'm really tired."

"But Mione; we go back to school tomorrow. We need help." Whined Harry.

"Well you should have thought about that before you procrastinated and played Quidditch all holidays."

She got up from the table and left the garden, but not before bidding everyone goodnight.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" asked Fred.

"Don't know, she looked tired but she was holding her stomach a lot when she came in." said George.

"She must have gotten a belly button jewel; your aunt Marjory held her stomach a lot when she had her belly button pierced for the first time. Hermione certainly bought a lot today." Said Mrs Weasley.

"What did she buy? More books?" asked Ginny.

"No, not a single one. She bought; clothes, shoes, make up, hair products and jewellery. I couldn't but help taking a little sneak peak when I took her bags upstairs for her."

"Well that's different, especially for Hermione." Said Ron.

"Must be a phase she's going through." Said Harry.

"Well I hope it's permanent; she looked pretty hot if you ask me." Said Fred while George nodded his head.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs; she listened to their conversation and smiled to herself.

'_So they're noticing that I'm changing and like my new look huh? This year could be interesting.'_


	2. The train journey

So sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner (like a year) lost the folder with the written version in it before realising that I haven't finished writing it lol. Anyway... here's chapter 2 and a few more just to make it up to you.

Disclaimer... I own none of the characters, only the plot.

**Chapter 2- the train journey**

Everyone woke bright and early the next morning, Mrs Weasley came into Ginny and Hermione's room with breakfast, just as she was planning to do with the boys when they woke up. She also brought a letter for Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My summer was ok, man your name is a mouthful to say and a long one to write. _(Hermione laughed)_. Meet me in the Head's compartment on the train and we can get reacquainted, I must say; Midnight seems to be very taken with you, he couldn't wait to deliver this letter to you. _(Hermione laughed a bit louder, Ginny looked over at her with curiosity)_. I can't wait to get to know you properly, without Potter and Weasley telling me to shove off, although the way they act makes it all worth it, or my father telling me that you're not worth my time because that's just not true. _

_See you soon._

_Your new friend._

_Draco._

"Who's it from Mione?"

"No one, just a friend I met in France the year before last, her spelling is terrible." she lied.

Ginny didn't look like she believed her but let the discussion go, Hermione would tell her the truth eventually, after all they were best friends, and friends didn't keep secrets from each other for very long.

They went downstairs to leave, just as they were about to apparate out and black owl swooped in and dropped a yellow rose with a red ribbon tied round it into Hermione's lap, a card floated down gently but before Hermione could reach it Ron snatched it and read it aloud.

"'Just a token of my friendship to you.'"

"What does that mean Mione?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, a friend I met year before last just sent me this as an anniversary thing, last year they got me a scarf. Can we go now please, before we miss the train?"

Within a second they were all gone.

When they reappeared on Platform 9 ¾ 's Hermione said her thanks and goodbyes to the Weasley parents promising them that she'll stay safe this year and hurried onto the train and straight into the Head's compartment. There she found Draco and his usual crowd; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

"Alright guys get out, I need to go over some rules with Granger." Draco drawled and they all left, except for Blaise.

"You heard him Zabini. Out."

"It's ok Hermione, he knows about our new friendship."

"Oh, ok." Hermione sat down across from the two boys. "Draco you said my name was too long to say, you could always give me a nickname, but not mudblood and certainly not Mione."

"Umm, ok. Hmm let's see. How about Mimi?"

"Perfect, you can call me that too Blaise."

"Ok, I'm actually looking forward to being your friend this year Mimi."

"Likewise Blaise."

Draco looked nervous and after a moment of silence he opened his mouth.

"Did you get my rose?"

"Yes I did. It's beautiful, thank you."

"What did you say to the Weasleys and Potter?" asked Blaise.

"That it was from a friend in France who sent it to me as a friendship anniversary present."

The boys started laughing.

"Hey it's not funny, it was the first thing I could come up with." defended Hermione whilst trying to hold back her own laughter.

They stopped when Harry, Ron and Ginny came into the compartment.

"Mione what happened on the platform; you completely ditched us." said Harry not noticing the slight cringe coming from his friend when he called her by the nickname.

"Sorry guys but I had to get here quickly to receive my orders, and I can't leave till everyone's changed which is why the prefects patrol for the first part of the journey." she lied.

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't look convinced but said no more.

_'Here it comes, Ron is just itching to ask me. 3... 2... 1.'_

"Can you please help us with our homework Hermione. We're begging you." he burst.

Everyone groaned internally.

_'How pathetic.'_ thought Blaise.

_'Is that all they want her for? To help them with their homework? She will basically end up doing it for them while they all play stupid games and not give her any thanks.'_ thought Draco.

"Sorry guys but like I said last night; I'm not going to help you this time. You should have done it at the start of the summer like I did." she replied. "I can't keep bailing you out cause you're all going for a different career than I am, I won't be able to do your Auror work for you."

"You can leave now. Go to another compartment." smirked Draco.

"What about Zabini, Ferret?" snapped Ginny.

"I'm talking to Draco then I will be leaving."

"I'll see you all later. I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall." intervened Hermione.

Harry bent down to Hermione.

"Let me know what they talk about." he whispered, in translation that meant 'tell me if they talk about plans for Voldemort.' She sighed.

"Ok, but in all honesty Harry they're not likely to talk about that in front of me are they?" she whispered.

Harry, Ron and Ginny left the compartment in silence.

"What did he say?" asked Blaise.

"Just basically to tell him if you guys spoke about Voldemort's plans. I told him that you weren't likely to do that while I'm here."

"Don't take this the wrong way Mimi but it seems like the only reason they want to be with you is to help them with their homework." said Blaise.

"Or basically do it for them. I've seen some of their essays and they're too smart to actually be written by those idiots." said Draco.

Hermione giggled.

_'What a beautiful laugh, she looks so different too; she's always looked gorgeous but now she just looks so amazing I can't find a word to describe it and do her some justice.'_

The majority of the journey was focused on plans after Hogwarts, Draco was going to become a school governor, Blaise was going to become and Auror and Hermione was going to become a Healer. When the sky started to darken and the mountains around Hogwarts could be seen Blaise turned to the others.

"We'd better get changed, we're almost there. We'll stand outside while you dress Mimi." said Blaise as he shoved Draco out the door.

Outside the compartment Blaise turned on Draco.

"Admit mate, you have it bad for her. It was so obvious to me but not her, guess the two dunces don't show her enough attention for her to know what a crush looks like."

"Shh, not so loud or she will hear you. We've only just become friends and I don't want to ruin it so soon."

"Draco, you've liked her since fourth year, although I think that time when she hit you was the starting point; you always did like a girl who can stand up for herself and others so maybe you've always liked her, you were just angry that you couldn't have her because she is muggle-born and a Gryffindor."

"Blaise, you're babbling now. But you may have a point; the only reason I said that the mudbloods will be next in second year was so she'd be safer than roaming the halls."

"Mate, I am going to say this once and only once so pay attention. Make a move before somebody else does cause I don't think we're the only ones to notice Mimi's change."

Before Draco could reply Hermione came out of the compartment dressed in a white tank-top, hip hugging jeans and black stiletto boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail; simple yet beautiful, and her make-up was light and natural, her robes clung to her body like a second skin.

"You guys can get changed now, I'm going to find Harry and the others before we have to get off and patrol the corridor. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok." the boys replied before disappearing into the compartment.

As Hermione walked past the Slytherin 7th Years Pansy Parkinson stuck her head out.

"Hey, Granger, a word please?"

_'Did she just say please?'_

Hermione sat across from her after Pansy had sent the others out and waited expectantly.

"Look I know about your friendship and truce with Blaise and Draco and I want to extend that to me too. Us three, we don't want to become Death Eaters, not after Cedric Diggory or Sirius Black died. So what do you say?" she extended her hand, "Can we be friends Hermione?"

"On one condition; you call me Mimi like the others so Harry, Ron and Ginny don't get suspicious." she shook Pansy's hand and the two girls laughed.

_'Three new friends in one day, I have a good feeling about this year.'_

"Ok, well Pansy I have to go patrol the corridors but I'll see you in the Great Hall. How about you and Blaise come over to the Room of Requirement for a party on Saturday, I'll get the ok from Draco and we can all get to know each other better without interruptions from others."

"Great, I'll let the boys know that it was your idea. Catch you later Mimi."

They left the compartment, Hermione going left and Pansy going right, towards Draco and Blaise's compartment.

_**With Harry, Ron and Ginny.**_

"What's with Hermione? She always helps us with our homework so why not now?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. It's like she's a completely different person overnight and no longer wants to help us." said Harry.

"And what about the rose this morning, and she got a letter that had her giggling like a school girl harbouring a crush. Roses aren't even in season." explained Ginny.

Hermione was listening outside smiling to herself.

_'They've finally noticed then.' _

She walked in. "Time to put your robes on, we'll be there in ten minutes."

The tree of them just looked at her; they had never seen her this way before, not even the Yule Ball.

"Don't look at me like that guys, just get changed." and she left.

"Whoa, did you see her? She looked... looked..."

"Different?" supplied Ginny as Ron blushed.

"Not only the clothes, but your mum was right; she had a belly button piercing, I saw it through her shirt." said Harry.

"Why has she changed? What could possibly have happened for her to change like that?" wondered Ginny.

She didn't have her questions answered as the train came to a halt and they were forced to make their way out of the compartment before the corridors became too crowded. Something had happened to their best friend and they wanted to know what.


End file.
